Expectations
by suburbs
Summary: Nate and Mitchie have their first date...sort of. The Mitchie/Nate date companion to Distractions.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock._

_A/N: So this is the Mitchie/Nate date that goes with Distractions, although you don't really need to have read that story for this to make sense. I apologize because I know that it is going to be totally anti-climactic. I had no inspiration and struggled to get something written. So again, apologies for the quality and thank you to all of those who read Disclaimers and wanted to read more about the characters._

Nate stood in front of Mitchie's front door clutching a dozen pink roses. He took a deep breath and reached out to ring the door bell. As he waited for her to answer, he felt a stinging in his palm, but before he could look down she had opened the door.

Then Mitchie smiled at him and all coherent thought left his head. He gulped. Her normally straight hair was falling in gently curls around her shoulders, and he could imagine running his hands through the silky ringlets. She was wearing a pink floaty dress and silver heels, and her face glowed. He stood there for a moment just staring at her.

"Wow… you look…" he tried to think of the right word to use. Pretty seemed too commonplace. Sexy was over the top. Beautiful was cliché. Mitchie raised an eyebrow at the pause, and he finally blurted out. "You look lovely."

She blushed before saying, "Thank you. You look nice too."

He was still standing on the front step staring at her, so she gestured for him to come inside.

"Are those for me?" Mitchie finally asked.

"What?" Nate glanced down at the flowers in his hand. "Oh, yes. Here." He thrust the flowers forward, and Mitchie smiled at him again.

"They're beautiful. Thank you," Mitchie said honestly. "Why don't you come in the kitchen with me while I get a vase?"

He nodded and followed her. His eyes grew wide when he noticed blood dripping down his hand. He looked wildly around the kitchen for a paper towel or Kleenex to stop the blood from dripping on her clean floor. Mitchie was filling a glass vase when she noticed him.

"Nate, are you okay?"

"Just a little cut," Nate said ruefully. "I forgot to have them take the thorns off the roses."

Mitchie crossed the kitchen and grabbed his hand, examining the gash. "Wow, that's pretty deep. We'd better clean it out."

She headed to the bathroom to get her first aid supplies, leaving him alone. Turning, he groaned in frustration. She had to think he was a total idiot. So far he had barely spoken a word and had managed to maim himself with the flowers.

Nate tried to smile when he saw Mitchie enter the kitchen, but it ended up more as a grimace. Mitchie took his hand and led him over to the sink, gently holding his palm under some warm, running water. She padded his wound with a cotton ball and noticed his hand shaking. As she applied some antibiotic cream to the cut, she thought about what Caitlyn had said about Nate – that he wasn't very confident when it came to girls and that he might need some help. By the time she had finished bandaging his hand, she had made an important decision.

"Nate?" Mitche said quietly.

He was staring at the floor looking miserable. He had wanted tonight to be so special, and at this point, he just wanted to turn around and run. He was pretty sure she must think he was a total moron.

When she said his name again, he looked up at her. She placed her hand on his cheek before leaning in to plant a firm, but gentle kiss on his lips. She could feel the moment that the tension left his body and he began to kiss her back. A warm, tingling sensation flooded her body as he pulled her closer to him.

She eventually pulled back and grinned at him. "I thought maybe that might help you relax."

He chuckled a little before replying, "Yeah, I'm a little nervous, but that definitely helped."

"Good to know. I'll keep that in mind," she said smirking at him. "So how about you tell me what you have planned for tonight?"

Nate blushed. "Uhm, I sort of panicked, so we have reservations at three different restaurants." Nate's body started to go tense again. He looked at Mitchie and asked, "Do you want to hear the options? You can pick."

Mitchie laughed and shook her head. She reached up and began to loosen Nate's tie. "I have a better idea."

Nate's eyes grew wide, trying to imagine what she meant. She couldn't possibly be…

Mitchie continued, "How about we do something simple, like order some pizza and watch a movie?"

Nate let out a sigh of relief. As much as he liked Mitchie, he knew he wasn't ready to sleep with her. He could barely speak around her at this point; he hated to think how those nerves would translate into other activities.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You won't be disappointed? I mean, you got all dressed up, and I promised you something special. I feel like an idiot right now."

Mitchie smiled at him, shook her head and kicked off her heels. "Nate, I'm not looking for a fancy date. I wanted to spent time with you, and apparently when you are in date mode the real Nate sort of disappears." She reached up and removed his tie before unbuttoning the top button of his dress shirt. "So what do you like on your pizza?"

Without even thinking, Nate leaned down and kissed her. She must have dropped his tie because he felt her hands move to his hair as she began to kiss him back. When he pulled away, she looked dazed.

He had a huge grin on his face. "Pepperoni and mushrooms," he told her.

"Huh?"

"Pepperoni and mushrooms. That's what I like on my pizza."

Mitchie's brain began functioning again, and she smiled back at Nate. As she looked him in the eyes, she could tell that everything was going to be okay. He may require a few more kisses to stay calm, but that was fine with her. In fact, she was hoping that the night would hold quite a bit more of that.

"Pepperoni and mushrooms it is," she replied. She grinned at him before adding, "And maybe a little wine, too."


End file.
